Her choice
by gurl3677
Summary: Jerry's neighbor is a sick girl who knows what he is.  When she asks him to kill her, he helps her get her life in order before he ends it but when the time comes, can he do it?  can he end her life when she made him feel something after years of nothing?
1. Chapter 1

_* Please Review even though this story is finished. *_

Winter Collins had been studying the man across the street for a while. She knew just what he was. A vampire. She won't have believed it but when she found out that he had no reflection in the mirror, she started to pay attention to Jerry and how he moved. He never came out during the day. His windows had been spray painted black. He was pale, unearthly pale. He had tried to talk to her a few times but he made her nervous. She was never sure if he knew she knew about him or not.

Winter paced through her room, looking at his house from her windows. She had made a choice and now it was time to act on it. She took a shaky breath then walked out of her room for the what she thought would be the last time. She moved down the stairs and to her front door. She looked around at the house she had worked hard for and bought with her own money. She nodded her head to herself then opened her door. She could do this, she had to do it.

XXXXXX

Jerry was amazed at how far the humans had come with things. He loved their beer and their stupid TV shows. The sun was going to be coming up in two hours so he had settled in to watch the amusing TV. He took a drink of his beer and laughed at the characters as they fought each other. To his surprise his doorbell rang. He sat forward and frowned as he set his beer on the coffee table. He got up and walked over to the front door. He looked out the peep hole and was surprised to see his neighbor standing on his porch. He opened the door and leaned his arm against it with a smile.

" Hey there. Something I can help you with?" He asked. Winter looked nervously around before she met his eyes.

" Yeah, there is." She said. " Can I come in for a minute?" Jerry smiled and moved out of the way. He swept his arm out.

" Be my guest." He said. She took a deep breath and walked in. She faced him as he shut the door. "So, what can I do for you?"

" I know what you are." She said quickly. One of his eye brows went up.

" A man?" He asked. Winter shook her head slowly.

" No." She said as she slipped one of her hands into her back pocket. He tilted his head slightly as he waited for her to continue.

" A tall man?" He asked. She shook her head again and withdrew some thing from her pocket. She looked down at the compact in her small hands a second before she opened it up. She held the mirror part up to him.

" Vampire." She whispered. A slow smile spread over his face.

" A vampire?" He pushed away from the door, making her start to back up.

" Yes." She said.

" And if you really thought I was a vampire then why would you come over here and confront me, knowing I could kill you in a heartbeat?" He asked as he continued to stalk towards her. Winter was still backing up.

" Because that's what I need you to do." She said. Jerry stopped walking suddenly.

" Excuse me?" He asked as he tilted his head slightly. She slowly dropped her hand. She closed the compact up.

" I want you to kill me." She said as she slipped it into her back pack.

" You want me to kill you?" He asked. Jerry laughed as he crossed his arms over his chest. " And why is that, can I ask?"

" Because I'm dying." She said softly. " Look, you're a vampire, don't try and deny it. Vampires are supposed to have super sense." She tossed her long hair over her shoulder and exposed her neck better to him. " I'm sick, I'm dying. You should be able to smell it in my blood."

Jerry narrowed his eyes but sniffed the air. She did have a certain scent to her. He took a step closer to her. She closed her eyes as he came right on her. He put one hand into her hair and tilted her head more. He brought his face down to her neck. Her breath caught as he inhaled her scent. He closed his eyes and inhaled her deeply. He opened his eyes again and looked past her.

" You have cancer." He said. He dropped his hand from her hair and she straighten her head as she nodded. They looked at each other for a few seconds before she spoke.

" This is my second round with it. My doctor said I have a year. Treatments aren't going to work. It's going to kill me." Winter said. " I don't want to die in a hospital bed, hooked up to machines and in pain. I want to die on my time." Her hazel eyes looked into his dark ones.

" So you came to me." He said. She shrugged.

" You need human blood to live and mine is just going to go to waste." She said softly.

" You're a brave one, I will give you that." Jerry said. Humans didn't impress him but she did. Humans usually died begging and crying. But she came over to him, confronted him, asked for death and all with a strong look on her face.

" This isn't about being brave. My life is ending. I'm just taking control of it before it's too late." Winter said.

" So you want me to bite you, drink your blood, and kill you." He stated. She nodded.

" I don't have any family so no one will come looking for me. I grew up in the system. I quit my job today, I have no friends. I keep to myself, no one will know what happen. They will think I just walked away from everything." She said. Jerry crossed his arms again and started rubbing his chin.

" You aren't scared of me." He said. She shook her head.

" I'm not. I have thought about this. This is what I want. I don't want to feel the pain that is coming with the cancer. I have been there, no thanks. I have honestly thought long and hard about this." She said.

He moved one arm to rest against his stair railing. Everything she was saying was true. He knew she had been watching him. He had been watching her. She was a loner. No boyfriends, no friends dropping by, nothing. She worked then went home. She never went out, hardly spoke to any one in the neighborhood and when he asked about her, no one knew anything about her.

" What kind of cancer do you have?" He asked.

" It's in my breasts and my lungs." She said. He smiled and made a show of checking out her tits in her low cut, white wife beater.

" Now that's a shame. Such a waste of perfectly good looking tits." He said. Winter frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

" Did you seriously just check me out?" She asked. He shrugged as he looked back into her eyes.

" I may be a vampire but I'm still a man." He said. She shook her head and sighed.

" Can we focus on what I'm asking you to do?" She asked. He nodded.

" Do you have all your affairs in order?" He asked. " Last thing I need are police to come looking for you."

" Well what should I do? I told you already I don't have family or friends." Winter said.

" You may not have family or friends but your doctor will contact the police when you stop showing up for treatments. He will want to make sure you didn't die at home. You need to ask for your medical records then tell him you are transferring out of his care. Tell him you are moving or something." Jerry said.

" Oh, ah, okay, I can do that today." She said.

" Do it. I will come over tomorrow night but you have to leave now. The sun will be up and I can not open my door once that happens." He said.

" So it's true than, you can't go out in the sun." She said.

" No, I can't." Jerry said. " I'll burst into fire." Winter nodded and sighed.

" Well, I should go than. I guess I will see you tomorrow." She said. Jerry nodded and smirked.

" You will." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

* _Please Review.*_

By the next night a knock came to Winter's door as soon as the sun had completely set. She walked over to it and opened it with a sigh. Tonight wasn't going to be the night. She had gotten her medical records and signed out of her doctor's care but she hadn't decided what should happen to all her stuff. She was going to ask Jerry what he thought. He should know, he was the bringer to death.

" Did you do as I requested?" Jerry asked. He placed his hands on her door frame and leaned forward. She nodded.

" Yep." She said. She turned away and started towards the kitchen.

" Winter." Jerry said, making her pause. " You have to invite me in." He said. Winter turned and looked at him with a strange expression on her pretty face. She had braided her long dark hair but some strands were hanging loose.

" Are you serious?" She asked. He stood up and held out his arms.

" Can't come in unless you invite me." He said. She laughed slightly.

" Please, Jerry, will you come into my home?" She asked. He smiled and stepped into her house as she turned around and started back down the hallway to her kitchen. He closed the door then started after her. " That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard, just so you know."

" I don't make the rules, Winter. I just have to follow them." Jerry said. When he walked into the small kitchen, he found her lining a bunch of pill bottles on the counter. " Medical records?"

" On the table." She said. Her back was to him. He moved to her little table and sat down. He pulled the notes out of the chart and started scanning them. " Hey! I didn't say you could look at them." Winter said as she faced him.

" If I'm going to be drinking your blood don't you think I have a right to know what's in it?" He asked without looking up at her. Winter sighed as her shoulders dropped. She turned around and started taking her evening pills out.

" I hadn't thought about that." She said. He glanced up at her then back at her records. " Can you get something from me or from any humans?" She picked up her glass of water and faced him again.

" No." Jerry said as she started towards the table.

" Then why did you want my records?" She asked.

" I'm curiosity." He said when she sat down. She frowned and shook her head at him. He glanced up at her as she popped a few pills into her mouth. She brought the glass of water to her pink mouth and quickly downed medicine. He dropped his eyes back to her records. " Did you usually not offer your guest anything to drink?" Winter tilted her head and frowned.

" I thought you only drank blood." She said. He smiled at her, surprising her. He was actually really hot for a dead guy.

" Well, you thought wrong. I happen to enjoy the taste of beer." Jerry said. Winter got up quickly and moved to her fridge. His eyes went right to her ass. He grinned as he stared at her. She was wearing pair of nice fitting faded jeans and a white vee-neck tee-shirt.

" So, can I ask you a few things?" She asked as she opened the fridge.

" You can ask me anything you want." He said. She took out a Miller light then shut the door. She moved to the counter and picked up her beer opener.

" So how old are you?" She asked. He dropped his eyes again when she popped off the lid to the beer.

" I was 36 when I was turned but I'm thousands of years old now." Jerry answered.

" Wow. You must have seen so many awesome things." Winter said when she set the beer down in front of him. He dropped her records and smiled.

" I have seen things, yeah." He said. He picked up her beer and took a long drink.

" So can you eat things?" She asked. He nodded as he swallowed the beer down.

" I can eat whatever you can I just don't need it." He answered.

He set his beer down and was struck by how odd it was to talk openly about being a vampire. She didn't seem to think it was odd at all though. Or course she had also asked him to kill her. Since he had moved into her neighborhood three months beforehand, they had only spoken a hand full of times. She had been on his list of the first people in the area to turn. He knew she was a loner and she was hot. Jerry always loved hot girls.

" So what should I do about all my stuff? What is going to happen to my body when you drink my blood?" She asked as casually as if she was asking about the weather.

" I'm going to bury you." He said quickly.

" Oh," She nodded. " Okay. Well what should I do about all my stuff?"

" Give it to me. You aren't going to need it anymore. You should put your house up on the market and sell it, one less thing for the police to be involved in." Jerry said. Winter sighed but nodded as she looked around her kitchen.

" I brought this house by myself." She said softly. Jerry watched her as she looked around taking in everything she could. She really loved the house, he could see that. He nodded, he would take care of it for her.

" What did you do? As a job?" He asked, pulling her eyes to his handsome face. She smiled.

" I was a nurse." She said. " I worked at the hospital."

" So you're smart." Jerry said. Winter laughed and nodded.

" Yeah, I guess so." She said. " So when my house sells, then you will kill me?" He pursed his lips together and nodded.

" Yep. Should make a will though. Banks going to be need to know where to send your money." He said.

" I guess there is more to this dying thing then I thought." She said.

" What did you think? You'd come over, tell me to bite you and I would?" He asked. Winter laughed, making him smile without thinking.

" I guess so. I thought when you found out that I knew you were a vampire you'd just kill me right away. I didn't realize I needed to do all this." She said. Jerry turned in his seat so he was facing her. He started rolling his beer between his hands. " Is it going to hurt?" She asked softly.

" Dying? No. As I drain your blood, you will just get tired then pass out. I will draw from your vein until your heart stops." He explained. She nodded.

" What about the bite?" Winter asked.

" That might hurt, but only at first. I can make it gentle though. I will suck hard so it will only take a few minutes." Jerry said. She bite her lip on the left side as she nodded again. His eyes went from her pretty hazel eyes to her mouth. He shifted in his seat. He was vampire but he still reacted like a regular man would to a hot girl.

" So I will just die then? I won't turn?" Winter asked.

" Do you want too?" Jerry asked when he looked back at her eyes. She shook her head slowly.

" No. I don't. I haven't had a real good time being alive. I'd hate to be undead and have that suck ass too." She said, making Jerry chuckle.

" You know, you're pretty calm while you sit in the kitchen with a vampire and we talk about me killing you." He said.

" The way I see it, I'm going to die within the year anyway. At least this way I get to pick the way I die." He nodded.

" You're a brave girl. Usually people are screaming and crying when I kill them." He said.

" Have you killed a lot?" Winter asked. Jerry nodded.

" I can eat food but it won't keep me alive like blood will. If I tried to stop drinking blood the vampire side of me will completely take over and I will go on a killing rampage, endangering myself. Key to me living this long is staying hidden from humans." He said. He grinned at her suddenly. " You sure you don't want me to turn you? I won't mind keeping you around as my personal sex slave." Winter shook her head.

" How is it we moved from talking about killing me to me being your sex slave?" She asked. Jerry laughed.

" Just something for you to think about." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

* _Please Review.*_

Winter was walking down her steps the next night and pulling her long hair up into a bun. She sighed and stretched her arms up and over her head when she was done with her hair. A pain shot through her side suddenly. It was so sharp that she dropped her arms quickly and grabbed a hold of her railing. She closed her eyes and whimpered slightly. She prayed the pain was from her sleeping weird and not from the cancer moving into her bones although she knew that prayer was in vain. Her doctor told her it would move there next.

" You alright?" Jerry's voice startled her. She opened her eyes and looked behind her. He was holding onto the other railing and leaned forward as he stared at her. Winter looked away and shook her head as she sat on the steps.

" I'm fine." She said.

" You know, you should lock your doors." He said as he moved to sit beside her. " I heard there were vampires in this part of the neighborhood." She sighed and nodded.

" I heard that too." She said with her eyes closed. He leaned in and inhaled. Something was changing in her. He sat back before she noticed. " But lucky for us, they can't come in unless they are invited."

" Then let's not invite any over." Jerry said. Winter smiled as the pain started to leave her. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

" I contacted a realtor. She came and took a look at the house. She said it will be on the market by next week." She said. Jerry nodded.

" You have time for it to sell." He said. " You aren't dying yet." She looked away and frowned.

" Yes, I am." She said as she pulled herself up. Jerry watched as she walked around the stairs to the back of the house were her kitchen was. He stood up and followed after her.

" No, you're not. I can tell. I can smell the cancer but it's not strong." He said as he casually strolled over to her fridge. She was lining up her pills.

" Yet." Winter said. Jerry opened her fridge and reached in for a beer. " Oh, help yourself." She said. He chuckled as he took it out. He popped the cap off then walked over to her. He crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the counter beside her.

" What is all that?" He asked. Winter sighed as she continued with her work.

" My life line." She pointed to a big, black pill. " That is my iron pill, it helps keep my blood count up."

" Take that one first." Jerry said. Winter looked at him quickly. He grinned and shrugged. " What?" She shook her head head then looked back at her pills.

" These other ones are for my immune system so the common cold doesn't take me down. I have a vitamin, another one to help my white blood cell count and one for pain." She looked up at him again. " I need a cup and you're in the way." He tilted his beer to her.

" Take them with this." He said. She eyed him but slowly reached out and took the beer from him. He watched as she popped the pills into her mouth then took a drink from his beer. She wiped her mouth when she was down and handed it back to him.

" Thanks." She said as she turned away from him. " So you can tell how close to dying I am?" She asked. He pushed away from the counter and followed after her.

" Yep. The closer someone is to dying then more I can smell it." He said. Winter grabbed a blanket off the back of her couch and sat down. Jerry watched as she arranged it around her legs as she sat indian style. " Are you scared of death?" He asked. Winter shrugged but won't look at him.

" I think I'm scared of dying alone." She said as he sat down beside her. He settle back into the couch and put one arm on the back of it. She was playing with the hem on her blanket. " I'm scared that something will happen to me when I'm alone and I won't be able to get help." Jerry nodded as he brought his legs up to rest on her coffee table. He crossed his ankles together.

" I can help you with that." He said, pulling her eyes to his face finally. There was a look of surprise on her pretty face.

" How?" She asked.

" It's simple. If I drink some of your blood I will be tied to you. I will be able to find you no matter where you are. I will feel your emotions, your pain so if you run into a problem, I will know." He said.

" Really?" Winter asked. Jerry nodded.

" And I only need a drop. So if you end up on your death bed before you are ready, I can come for you and finish you off."

Winter sighed and looked away. He gave her the time she need to process what he was saying. He could see the thoughts playing over her face. She finally frowned and sighed. She stood up and went to her desk. She opened the drawer and pulled out a container of pin needles. She took a needle, put the container away then walked back over to him.

" A drop?" She asked. He nodded as he watched her. Without any hesitation she stabbed the needle into her finger. She sucked in her breath quickly at the pain. When she took the needle away, she started milking her finger. He dropped his legs to the floor and leaned towards her.

" Here, let me." He said as he reached forward.

Winter looked at him as he took her hand in his. His skin was cool against hers, surprising her. He took her injuried finger and began to apply pressure at it's base. Gently he worked his fingers against her, pushing and pulling the blood towards the wound. When she had a large blood drop he leaned his head down and opened his mouth. He stuck her finger into his mouth and closed his eyes as he started to suck. Since he had moved across from her he had been feeding on animals. He wasn't ready to start feeding on humans there. He had planned on setting up a hive and was working on getting his basement ready for his night children. Animal blood kept him going but it didn't taste as good as human blood. It wasn't sweet like she was.

Jerry's left hand slipped up her arm to take a hold of her forearm as he moved himself closer to her. Winter held her breath as he sucked her slightly harder. His other hand kept a tight hold on her hand so even if she wanted to pull away she couldn't. Jerry let out a groan from deep inside him and he tighten his hold on her arm. Winter's eyes closed without her thinking. She had been prepared for it to hurt, but this didn't hurt. It almost felt good.

Jerry opened his eyes and looked up at her. Her eyes were shut and her cheeks were flushed. Her lips were parted and she was taking heavy, deep breaths. He closed his eyes and connected into the line that allowed him to feel what she was feeling. He was pleasantly surprised by what he found in her. She was getting turned on. She actually liked what he was doing. He smiled internally then slowly ended his sucking.

Winter's eyes snapped opened when he pulled his mouth away from her. His tongue snake out and over her wound before he pulled completely away from her. She watched in shock as the wound closed it's self up right away. Her breath caught as she brought her finger up. He wiped his mouth as he sat back into the couch.

" Vampires have healing abilities. It keeps our vics from bleeding to death all over their clothes or the ground." He said.

" How long before you can feel what I'm feeling?" She asked. Jerry shrugged.

" Don't know. I have never actually done it before. I know of vampires that had done it, but I hadn't done it myself." He lied. He had never done it before, that much was true. He had known vampires that had done it to keep tabs on their human helpers or lovers, that was true. But he was feeling her emotions already and he was getting overwhelmed. He downed the beer as fast as he could then almost jumped up. " Okay, well, I need to go. I will be back tomorrow." He said quickly.

" Oh, alright." She was a little disappointed that he was leaving. Jerry used his super speed and left her house, leaving her door hanging open.

XXXXXX

Jerry leaned against his closed front door and shut his eyes. It had been thousands of years since he had felt human emotions and they were overtaking him. He had started feeling her emotion as soon as her blood touched his tongue. He put his head back and slipped down to the floor. He brought his knees up and rested his arms on them as she flowed over him.

She was confused by his sudden departure and turned on but what had just happen between them. She wanted to know more about him but the one thing she wasn't feeling was fear. She wasn't afraid to die or afraid of him and that was something he wasn't used too. She knew just what he was and she wasn't scared. No one had ever not been scared of him. He wasn't sure how he felt about what was happening to him.


	4. Chapter 4

* _Please Review.*_

Jerry wandered through his house later that day, bored out of his mind. He didn't need to sleep or rest during the day like the new vampires did, he was too old for that, so during the day he watched TV and worked in his basement. But that day, he couldn't concentrate on anything. Her emotions were all over him and he had no idea how to control the connection. She was bored then something upset her and he was surprised at his own reaction to that. He wanted to know why she was upset and he wanted to fix it. It bothered him that she was upset. He bothered him that he was upset.

He sighed and moved back to his living room. He sat down on the couch and leaned forward to pick up her medical recorders. He sat back and flipped through the pages as he scanned them. He was a fast reader. Everything she had said was true. It was all there. She was dying.

The cancer had first started in her ovaries a few years ago. She had beat that cancer with chemo and surgery. A few weeks ago, she found a lump in her right breast. Blood tests and scans showed cancer in her right breast and lung. Doctor recommended chemo again but Winter had turned it down. The doctor noted she had 9 months to a year left without treatment.

A pain on his right side pulled him out of her notes. He cursed slightly and pulled his shirt up to check his chest.

XXXXXXXXX

Winter held onto her right side with her left hand while her right hand was holding onto the counter. She closed her eyes as she took a few deep breaths. She needed to call her doctor. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. She didn't have a doctor anymore. She had sighed out his care. Winter sighed as she looked up at her pills. Her hand was shaking as she reached for her pain pill.

XXXXXXXX

" What the fuck is wrong with me?" Jerry asked as he felt along his side for the source of the pain. When he didn't find anything, he laid his head back and stared at the ceiling. It wasn't his pain he was feeling, it was hers he finally understood. " How the fuck does she live with this?" He asked the empty air.

A half hour went by before the pain slowly started to leave him. He was going to have to work on controlling the line between them. If she was going to continue to feel like that, he was going to have to distance himself from her. A wave of tiredness slipped over him, making him believe she had taken something for the pain. He shook his head and sat up straight.

XXXXXXX

Jerry let himself into Winter's house as soon as it was dark. He had felt nothing from her during the afternoon and found himself wondering what had happen to her. He moved through her darken house quietly and found her on the couch. She was sleeping on her left side. He narrowed his eyes and crouched down in front of her. He brought his face to her side, the place where he had been experiencing the pain. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He shook his head and pulled away.

The cancer was in her ribs.

XXXXXX

The sound of the TV pulled her out of her sleep. Winter opened her eyes than closed them again. She heard a deep man chuckle and opened one eye. Jerry was sitting in a chair by the couch with his legs out in front of him. He had them crossed at the ankles. He had one arm resting on the chair's arm and in his other hand was a beer. She looked to the TV and saw the show he was watching was The Big Bang Theory. She pulled her legs up and started to sit up.

" Do you make a happen of inviting yourself into places?" Winter asked as she started to pull her hair up.

" No. I can't invite myself places. You invited me in, remember?" He asked without looking at her.

" Once. I invited you in once." She said.

" Doesn't matter. One time is all I need." Jerry said.

" I need to take a shower and you are not invited into my bathroom." She said as she stood up.

" Take your time. I have all night."

He looked at her as she started out of the room. His eyes followed her as he sighed. His mouth went tight as he made himself look away from her. He got up and moved to her couch. He sat down, propped his legs up on the coffee table and put his hands behind his head. He stared at her ceiling while he listened to her move around. He waited until he heard the shower kick on then he stood up.

He crept up the stairs and then down the hall to her room where he pushed open the door. He walked through the room, looking around as he went. Her bed was a queen size bed with a black comforter and six pillows. He smiled as he made his way over to her bathroom. She had left her door open and she had a glass shower door. His smile spread into a grin as he watched her wash her hair.

XXXXX

Winter came down the stairs dressed in jeans and a long sleeve, black shirt. She had braided her hair so the ends of it reached the middle of her back. Jerry was lounging back on the couch with a beer. She sighed and went into her kitchen. She stopped when she reached the middle. He had set out her pills on the counter and a glass of water.

" Make sure you take the iron pill first." His voice came from right behind her, making her jump and turn around. Jerry was grinning with his hands in his pockets. His eyes swept down her slowly, making Winter want to fidget. He was looking at her like he had see her naked. " Then change your clothes. We are going out." He spun around then and started strolling back to her living room.

" To where?" Winter asked.

" A club. I'm bored sitting at my house all night and you need to have some fun before I kill you." Was all he said.

" What am I supposed to wear?" Winter said as she turned back towards the counter. She picked up the pills and was going to put them in her mouth when Jerry pressed up against her back, making her jump again. He picked up her braid and brought it to his face.

" Something...sexy." He purred. Winter frowned and turned around. Her hair slipped from his hand. He smiled and placed his hands on either side of her counter so she was trapped.

" Sexy?" She asked in a soft voice. He nodded.

" Like the jeans you had on last night and a tight tank top." He said. " And wear your hair loose. Don't dry it, just wear it wet and loose." He made a show of looking down her body again. " You have a hot body. You don't need to cover it up. Now take your pills and change. I'll be in the living room waiting but don't keep me waiting long. I just might come up there and help you out of your clothes." He said. Before she could blink he had pushed away from the counter and was in the living room.


	5. Chapter 5

* _Please Review.*_

" So can I ask you how you found out what I am?" Jerry asked as they climbed into his truck. She had changed her clothes into the jeans he wanted her to wear and a white, tight tank top. He could see the straps of her black bra and he liked it. He liked how her shirt fit against her slender frame. She was hot and he was excited to show her off.

" Well, it actually happen by accident. I had just pulled my car into my driveway when I heard your door close. I knew you had moved in but I hadn't seen what you looked like so I looked into my mirror but I didn't see anything. So I turned and saw you standing in your driveway. I looked back to the mirror than at you." Winter said. He was backing out of her driveway and she was looking out her window.

" And I had no reflection." Jerry filled in.

" Right." Winter started again as she looked at him. " So I got online and started looking around. Everything else just fell into place I guess."

" And you weren't scared to come to my house?" He asked.

" No." She said. She leaned back into his passenger seat and watched as the world went by.

" Guess I wasn't as careful as I thought I was." He said.

" So why are we going out?" She asked. Jerry grinned as he drove.

" I'm scouting around. I'm going to build a hive and I want to see what's out there." He said. Winter shook her head.

" I'm so glad I'm going to be dead before you start building your Vampiric empire" She said. Jerry surprised them both when he started laughing.

" My vampiric empire?" He asked. Winter smiled as she looked at him.

" Well that's what you want to do, right? I mean, that's really what you are making, an empire." She said. Jerry nodded as he grinned.

" I hadn't thought about it like that but I guess you're right." He said.

" So let me ask you something, once you have your empire of little vampire minions, what are you going to do?" She asked. Jerry's grin spread when she said " Minions".

" Well, me and my ' little vampire minions' are going to take over the world." He said. Winter frowned and shook her head at him.

" That's not going to work." She said, making him glance at her.

" Now how do you know that?" He snapped.

" Because." She sat up and turned in her seat so she was facing him more. " Haven't you seen the movie Daybreakers? The vampires took over the world but killed so many humans or made so many vampires, that they ended up running out of blood and going insane." She said. Jerry pursed his lips together as he thought about what she said. " What you need to do is keep your hive small and contained. No one but you and who ever you choose get to change someone. And vamps should only be allowed to kill so many humans a night or a week so the population doesn't die out. Without humans what will you eat?" He nodded.

" You sure you don't want me to change you? You'd make a good vampire." He said. " I hadn't thought about that." She smiled and leaned back as she turned to look out his window again.

" You should go over all your plans with me. Maybe I can help you out."

" Isn't that a betrayal of your race?" He asked, making Winter shrug.

" What does it matter? I'm not going to be a part of them soon. None of them have ever treated me very nicely anyway." She said softly.

" I'd like to see this movie, this Daybreakers." He said. " Do you own it?"

" Yep. I love Ethan Hawke." She said.,

" We are watching it tomorrow night. Maybe I will learn something." Jerry said as they drove down the highway.

" Yeah. It's always a good idea to make your plans for global domination from a movie." She said. Jerry didn't say anything for a few minutes before he burst into laughter so loud, it made her smile and join in.

" You're a very funny girl, Winter. You know that? We should have been talking sooner." He said.

XXXXXXXXX

As soon as she walked around his truck, Jerry took a hold of her elbow. He pulled her close to him and leaned down to whisper for her to stay close. She was only 5ft 1in and he was 6 ft tall so he had to lean pretty far down to whisper to her. He changed positions when he stood up right. He let his right arm hang across her shoulders casually as he pulled her against him.

They found a table away from the dance floor and he decided to buy them some drinks. She told him to surprise her with the drink choice and he smiled. When she saw him walk away she decided to try out their blood bond. He had told her he could find her anyway and she wanted to know if it was true. The club was crowd as she moved through it. She knew there was no way he could see her. She picked a table that was behind a large crowd of people and sat down. She was feeling nervous and excited to see if he could find her. She only had to wait ten minutes.

" Why did you move?" Jerry's asked when he set the drink down in front of her. Winter jumped and laughed, making him smile.

" I wanted to know if you could really find me." She said when he slipped in next to her. His arms came to rest against the table.

" I told you I could. I didn't even have to look to know you moved. I felt your excitement spike and knew you were up to something." He said as they looked at each other. She took a hold of her cup and looked at the red drink inside it.

" So what is this?" She asked. Jerry sat back and brought his beer to his lips.

" A Bloody Mary." He said. She shook her head, making him drop his arm slightly. " What?"

" You brought me a Bloody Mary." She said.

" Yeah, so?" Jerry asked.

" You don't see the irony in that?" Winter asked. A slow smile started over his lips. He looked away and brought his beer to his lips.

" Funny girl." He said before he took a drink. Winter smiled and picked up her drink.

" I'm just pointing things out." She said.

Jerry and Winter were taking in the scene ahead of them. They were watching people dance to the loud, fast paced music. His head was bobbing when she asked him if he wanted anything else to drink. She had finished up hers and was going to get another one. Jerry moved to give her money but she had stopped him, saying it was her turn to buy the drinks. Jerry smiled and placed his order then watched her walk away.

She had only been gone 5 minutes when he felt annoyance seep down their line. He frowned and stood up, his eyes finding her in the crowd right away. She was standing by the bar, facing a guy. She was shaking her head as she glared at him. Jerry narrowed his eyes as her annoyance turned to anger. The guy took a hold of her arm but Winter shook his off, picked up their drinks and hurried away. The guy was calling after her so she turned around and flicked him off. Jerry heard the guy call out a name to her. Jerry slowly sank back into his chair. He leaned forward, putting his arms on the table again.

" Trouble, Love?" Jerry asked when she reached him. She shook her head as she handed him the beer.

" It was nothing. Just some drunk guy that got to touchy for me." She said. She sat down and took a drink from her vodka and coke.

" He touched you?" He asked. She shrugged her shoulders at him.

" He grabbed my ass but I handled it." She said. Jerry felt a growl escape him as his eyes swept through the crowd again. No man touched what belonged to him. He spotted the guy headed towards the restrooms.

" Will you excuse me for a second, Love?" He asked. He stood up and patted her shoulder before he walked away.

XXXXXX

Jerry was waiting in the dark hallway by the bathroom, watching the guy as he came towards him. Jerry grinned and laughed to himself. He started forward, making sure to hit the guy in the shoulder.

" Watch it, dick." The guy spit out. Jerry kept his grin in place.

" Oh sorry, guy. I was distracted. You see that girl over there?" Jerry pointed the Winter who was staring into her cup. The guy turned around and laughed.

" Yeah, good luck with that. She's a bitch." He said. Jerry suddenly grabbed him by the back of the neck and yanked him into the shadows without anyone seeing them. He grabbed the man by the throat and held him against the wall as he leaned into him.

" That is mine." Jerry hissed, feeling his fangs slip into place. The man was struggling to breath. His hands came to Jerry's wrists. " No humans touch what belongs to me. You upset her and when she is upset, I am upset." The man's eyes went wide when he noticed Jerry's fangs. Jerry made sure to smile wide. " You made a costly mistake."

He twitched his wrist slightly, breaking the man's neck. He sank his teeth into the dead man's neck and sucked hard, drinking quickly before the blood went cold. The man wouldn't turn. Only those who shared his blood would turn. He pulled his head up and retracted his fangs quickly. He dropped the man and sighed with a grin. He looked back to Winter then sped through the crowd unseen.

" Time to go, Love." He said as he took a hold of her elbow. " Down the drink and let's go." Winter looked confused but did as he asked. She let him pull her up and lead her to the exit. They had just reached the outside when the first of the screams started.


	6. Chapter 6

* _Please Review.*_

For three months they hung out every night. Sometimes they'd hang out at her house, sometimes they'd go to a club or a bar. Jerry was supposed to be on the look out for people he wanted to add to his hive when he got it started but he found himself enjoying just sitting at a table or a booth and talking with her. They'd have a few drinks, sitting across from each other, and talk. They made each other laugh and got along great. She talked about growing up in foster care, he talked about times in history that were his favorite.

She wanted to see his fangs once so he let them out. He tried not to smile at how fascinated she seemed to be with them. She always compared their skin tone, always surprised at how much paler he was then she. When he let vampire side out his eyes always grew dark then they normal were and she liked watching it. He had never met someone who was interested in him before, of course, he had never let himself get close to anyone.

At the end of three months, when he was walking over to her house, he could feel how upset she was. He put his hands in his pockets and sighed. She had been struggling for the past few weeks. Her sickness was getting stronger and he could feel it. She was having pain in more places and it was getting stronger. She was restless and not sleeping. During the day and their times apart, he could feel her pacing.

He walked into her house and followed their line to the kitchen where she was standing with her back to him, arranging her pills. Her shoulders were down and he could feel how bad she was feeling. He frowned slightly as he came up to her. She picked up her pills and popped them into her mouth, washing them down with the cold water.

" You have been at odds today." He said as he leaned his back against the counter, standing beside her. She faced him suddenly, looking him dead in the eye.

" I need you to do something for me." She said. He wanted to make a sexual joke. That had become their thing. Whatever she said, he'd spin into something sexual and she'd laugh. This time, her face stilled his comment.

" What do you need?" He asked.

" You can smell the cancer on me, right?" She asked, making him nod. " I want you to check me over. I want to know where it is. Can you do that?" She asked. Jerry nodded slowly. Winter let out a breath she had been holding.

" Go lay on the couch." He said.

Jerry followed her into her living room and waited while she laid down. She linked her ankles and let her hands rest on her stomach. She was nervous. He could see and feel it. She was also scared and that was something he wasn't used to feeling from her. She was brave, in with all her pain, and that had always impressed him but that night she was scared.

" I will start with your arms." He said as he sank to his knees.

Winter nodded then looked towards the ceiling. He took a hold of her left wrist and arm gently. She closed her eyes as he brought his face to her hand. Slowly he let his face travel up her arm. One of his hands was holding onto her shoulder while the other held her wrist. He moved to her left shoulder then started down her left side.

" Just tap the spots you find out, okay?" She asked softly.

He moved down her side until he came to her left hip. The cancer was in her pelvic bone. He paused and looked up at her but her eyes were closed. He tap her hip and felt her tense up. He moved down her leg, inhaling and paying attention to her feelings. His hands traveled down her leg after his face. When he cleared the left side of her body, he moved to her right side.

Jerry leaned over her and let his hands flow slowly up her right leg. When he reached her right hip, he smelled it again. He closed his eyes and tapped her again. He opened his eyes again when he felt her move. She brought her hands up to her face. He felt a lump forming in his throat but knew it was from her. He continued moving up her until he came to her side. The cancer was in her right kidney. He stared down at her body as he lightly tapped her. She sucked in her breath as a small sob escaped her before she could stop it. Jerry moved up her ribs, tapping them as carefully as he could.

" Stop! Stop!" She cried as she shook her head. " I can't do this!" He sighed and moved to her head. He put his left hand against her right side and his left hand to her neck. He brought her to him and hugged her. He rubbed his face against her head.

" Your head is clear." Jerry said softly. " It's not in your brain or neck." She nodded without dropping her hands. She was emotional because she hadn't been sleeping and the pain medicine was starting to not work. Jerry took a gentle hold of her wrists and removed her hands from her face. He cupped her face and wiped her tears away. " There is something I can do to help you sleep." Winter opened her eyes and looked at him. Their faces were only inches apart.

" What?" She asked.

" I can drink from you, not enough to kill you but enough to make you too tired to stay awake. Tomorrow you will have to double up on your iron pill though." He said.

" You can make me sleep?" She asked. He nodded. She closed her eyes and started to cry again. "I'm just so tired. I can't sleep, I can't get comfortable, I just need...I just need to sleep, I think."

" Pack a bag and we will go to my place. You can sleep there for the night, okay?" He asked.

XXXX

After Winter had packed a bag and he gathered up her pills, she locked up her house then followed him across the street. She didn't know what to expect though because she had never been to his house before. He smiled as they crossed his yard. He could feel her excitement. He unlocked his front door and pushed the door open.

" Winter Collins, I invite you into my place." He said. Winter laughed and walked in. He smiled as he followed after her.

He turned and shut his door, locking it back up as she looked around his living room. He faced her and leaned against it. Jerry was smiling at the look of surprise on her face. She turned around and laughed when she saw the look of amusement on his face.

" You have couches and shit. It looks like a person lives here." Winter said.

" You don't consider me a person, Winter?" He asked as he put his hand to his chest. " I'm hurt."

" I didn't mean it the way that sounded, Jay." She said, using her personal nick name for him. Jerry smiled and started towards her.

" Come on, I will forgive you this time." He said.

Winter followed him up the stairs and into his room. He had a king size bed in a large bedroom The comforter was black and looked like it was made out of silk. He was carrying her bags so he set them down by his night stand. She was suddenly so nervous that he turned towards her quickly. She was shifting her weight slightly from one leg to another.

" Why don't you get changed into something you can sleep in. After I drink from you, you're going to be to tired to change." He said. He pointed to a door directly across from his bed. " There's a bathroom in there." Winter sighed and nodded but she didn't move. Jerry came forward and didn't stop walking until he was only a few inches from her. She looked up at him. " It's only going to hurt for a second. It will feel like a small prick on your neck. I will make it gently." Winter nodded.

" Okay." She said softly.


	7. Chapter 7

* _Please Review.*_

Winter was laying in his bed with Jerry sitting on her left side. She was covered up and so nervous she was making him nervous. He had never take anyone gently before and a part of him wasn't sure he could do it. He hadn't drank human blood since the man in the club. He had still be sticking to his animal diet. He was worried he'd get carry away and drink her dry.

" You will be gentle?" She asked softly. Jerry nodded.

" You can close your eyes, if you want too." He said.

Winter nodded and her eyes shut right away. Jerry leaned forward and gently turned her head towards him so he'd have better access to her throat. He swept her hair away from her throat then felt his fangs slip into their place. He felt his eyes darken as he picked up on her heartbeat quickly. Her heartbeat was steady and her breath was slow. He placed one hand on bed beside her head then his other hand on the other side of her head. He brought his mouth down to her throat.

He let the tip of his tongue slow drag over her pulse point and felt the shock go through her. He tried not to smile at how fast she got turned on by such a small act. He pulled his lips back and couldn't stop the growl that came out of him. Her being turned on was turning him on. Slowly he sank his fangs into her skin, pulling a gasp from her. Her right hand came up to took a hold of his left wrist. He brought his right hand to her neck and tilted her head up as he started to suck her. His lips brushed against her skin and his eyes closed.

He sucked slowly from her vein, feeling her warm blood move through his body. She tighten her hold on him and he used their bond to make sure she wasn't in pain. He felt shock move through him suddenly. She wasn't nervous anymore, she wasn't in pain, she was excited and getting more turned on. He groaned and the feeling shot straight down her. She arched her back slightly and moaned, surprising him even more.

He tighten his hold on her neck and the mattress as he sucked. He stayed attached to her neck, feeling her flow down him until her hold on his wrist started to loosen. He slowed down until her hand fell from him completely. He opened his eyes and pulled away from her. Her eyes were closed and she was taking deep breaths. Jerry leaned back down and lightly licked her tiny wounds. He sat up and stared down at her. He frowned then he stood up. He grabbed his blankets and tucked them around her gentl, making her sighed in her sleep. He turned and left his room quickly, turning the light out and shutting the door behind him.

Something was happening to him and he wasn't sure what it was or how to handle it. He dug his phone out of his pocket as he started down his hallway. He had two numbers in his phone, hers and his marker's. His marker was the only vampire he stayed in contact with. He couldn't stay away from him if he wanted too. Vampires were drawn to their makers as their markers were drawn to their children.

" Hello, Son." Raphel's voice set Jerry at ease right away. He sighed as he walked down the stairs.

" Hello, Raphel." He said.

" You are troubled, Alastair." Raphel said. Jerry had changed his name over the years. He had been born Alastair and had changed his name seven times during his lifetime.

" I am. I have become involved with a human." Jerry said. He moved through his house until he came to his couch.

" I wondered when that would happen. You are the last of my children to fall for a human." Raphel said.

" She is dying and I don't know what to do." Jerry admitted. He all but collapsed onto his couch.

" They are all dying." His maker said. Jerry leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

" No, she is ill. She had cancer and I can feel her dying. Every week her pain increases and spreads to new places. Every week she is getting closer to death and farther from me." He said.

" Have you offered to turn her?"

" Yes. Many times. I don't think she understands why I ask. I think she thinks I am playing with her when I ask, that I ask her so I can have sex with her. But it is more than that. She does not want to be one of us. She has had a tough life and is worried her afterlife will be just as disappointing." Jerry said.

" You have a few choices, my son. First, you can turn her without her permission but understand that she may wake and hate you for it. Second, you could convince her to let you turn her and if anyone could convince someone it's you. Third, you could watch her die. It is going to be a painful, slow death as it is with cancer. Whatever you choose it has to be something you can live with." Raphel said.

" I don't know how to ease her pain. She isn't sleeping well from it. I drank from her tonight, just enough to make her sleep but when she wakes, the pain will be back." He said.

" You can try and glamour her into thinking there is no pain but even that will not hold for long." His night father explained. " It is not easy to lose your human pet."

" She isn't my pet. We aren't sleeping together. We haven't even kissed or held hands. We are friends, she calls me Jay." Jerry said as he thought of her laying in his bed. He sighed. " This is why I always looked at them as my food."

" I told you thousands of years ago you would find a human who would steal your undead heart. As much as we think it won't happen to us, it always does. No matter how old we get, we will always hold onto the human need for others but I must say, you have held out the longest." Raphel said. Jerry sighed and sat up straight. He opened his eyes.

" I didn't mean for this to happen. She asked me to kill her. She knows she is dying and wants to do it on her terms. That fascinated me. It drew me into her and the more I learned about her, the more I started to feel her physical pain..." He stopped talking as he sighed again.

" The more you want to help her, to be with her." Raphel finished. " She had cracked you. You are the most animal of all my children, the most wild. You embraced your vampire side so completely that I often wondered if there was any human part left in you at all. I am happy at what I am hearing from you." He could almost hear the smile in his marker's voice. " On a lighter note, I am to married." Jerry smiled.

" What is this, number 64?" Jerry asked. Raphel laughed.

" Try 364. Unlike you, I have never liked to be alone." He said.

" Then congrads are in order." Jerry said. It was Raphel's turn to sigh.

" In the hour of her death, I will come to you, no matter what. You make the call to me and I will be there. You do not have to go through her death alone, you shouldn't. When you lose your first human it is always hard."

" Thank you, Father." Jerry said.

When Jerry got off the phone with his marker he couldn't help but feel better. He still wasn't sure what to do but he was feeling better. He set his phone down and stood up. He had only gotten a phone to appear more normal but now he loved it. It was the fastest way he had to get a hold of his marker. With just a phone call he could hear Raphel's voice and unload.

Jerry started up the stairs and went into his room again. He took his shoes off as he watched her. She was laying on her back with her head still turned to the left. He walked over to his bed and picked up the blanket. He slipped in and over to her. As carefully as he could, he gathered her to him. She whined slightly at the same time he felt a sharp pain move through his ribs. He sucked in his breath but settled her into a position that took the pain away. He would feel her as she started to wake and would be out of the bed before she even knew he had been there.

XXXXX

Winter's eyes fluttered opened slowly. She was laying half on her stomach and half on her right side. She had slept good for the first time in weeks but she still felt tired. She sighed and carefully rolled over. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times. For a second she had forgotten where she was. She closed her eyes again and sighed.

" Sleep good?" Jerry's voice startled her. She opened her eyes and looked towards the door where he was standing.

" I think so but I'm still tired." She asked. Jerry nodded.

" That's from the blood lost. Why don't you get up and take a shower? It might make you feel better. When you're ready I will order you something to eat but you will have to open the door." He said as he came forward.

" What time is it?" Winter asked.

" It's ten in the morning. You have been asleep for almost 12 hours." She laid back down and shook her head.

" I don't want to eat. I just want to sleep." She muttered.

" You have to eat. That's how you will rebuild your strength now come up and get up. You're getting your nastiness all over my bed." He said with a smile. Winter smiled and shook her head again.

" You're nasty." She said. The mattress moved as he sat down beside her.

" Really, Winter? That was all you had for me? You're better than that and you know it." He said. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

" What do you want from me, blood drinker? You're a soul less fiend." He laughed.

" That's better. Now get up and take a shower. It will perk you up but be careful. You are going to feel weak." He tilted his head as his smile turned into a cocky grin. " Maybe I better help you in the shower."

" It always comes back to sex, doesn't it?" Winter asked.


	8. Chapter 8

* _Please Review.*_

Jerry was sitting on his couch again, legs up on the table, and reading a paper when she walked down the stairs after taking a shower. They had spent so much time together that he knew just what she liked to eat so he had ordered her a grilled chicken sandwich and chicken noodle soup while she was in the shower. He couldn't cook and he knew it.

" I ordered you something to eat. Should be here in ten minutes. It's paid for, just sigh the slip and tip him 5 dollars." Jerry said without looking at her. " Your pills are set out here." Winter sighed but walked around the couch. She sat down and picked up her pills from the table. When she didn't take them right away, he flipped the page of the paper down and looked at her. She was frowning as she started at her hand. " What?" He asked. She closed her hand and looked at him.

" I'm tired." He nodded.

" Yeah, I know. It's the blood lost. You will be good as new by tomorrow." He said. Winter shook her head.

" No, I won't. I'm dying. This pills are just prolonging it." Jerry frowned as he set the paper down.

" What are you getting at?" He asked.

" Why didn't you just drain me? Why don't you just drain me?" She asked.

" And waste the money I just spend on your lunch? No." He laughed as he stood up.

" Jay, I'm serious. I'm not getting better, I'm getting worst. You know it, you smelled the cancer. It's moving through me, eating me alive." She said.

" I'll eat you. I have offered I don't know how many times." He said without looking at her.

" I'm not talking about sex." Winter said softly. Jerry stopped walking and looked at her. He forced his smile.

" Me either. I'm talking about oral sex. Although, I'm offering sex sex too." He said. Winter shook her head slowly.

" Jay, please." She asked, making his shoulders sag. " What is the point of this?"

" You know what the point is. You have to wait until your house is sold and your will is made up. If you just disappear then the cops will get involved." Jerry said. ' And I need some time to figure out things out.'

" My will is done." She said. Jerry frowned.

" What? Since when?" He asked.

" Since last week. Everything I have comes to you in the event that I die before you have a change to kill me. If you kill me, after I have been gone for three months, everything comes to you, all my stuff and everything in my bank account." Jerry shook his head as he started pacing.

" It's not time yet. You still have time. Your house isn't even sold." He muttered.

" It's the last thing left to do." Winter said as she watched him.

" Move in with me." He said suddenly, shocking them both. Jerry recovered quickly. " Look, if something happens to you or you need help during the day, I can't get to you. If you start to die during the afternoon you will be alone. If you are here with me, you will never be alone. If your time comes during the day, I'll be here to take control of it."

" I don't know." She said. Jerry moved to the couch where he sat down beside her.

" It's safer. I can take care of you. I will always be where you need me, even during the day. We could move all your stuff in here in one night. I can carry it all and I have spare rooms with nothing in them." He said. She nodded.

" It does make sense." She said softly. Jerry felt his heart lighten up.

" It's smarter really." He said as a knock came to his door.

XXXXXXX

Another month went by and Jerry started to really see a change in her. She had moved in with him and he had made her sleep in his bed. He knew he how comfortable his bed was and he wanted her comfortable. She was losing weight no matter how much he forced her to eat and he forced her. He had increased her pills and she hadn't even realized it. He was giving her three iron pills a day and two vitamin pills. He increased her vitamin pills hoping it would help keep her body going, help give her body what she was missing from not eating and he was giving her more iron because he was drinking from her two to some times three times a week when she couldn't sleep.

She'd laid in his bed, running her hand lightly up the back of his neck and into his hair as he drank. She did it every time he drank. She always gasped at the first bite then settled into soft moans that drove him crazy. Taking blood had always been sexual for him but having someone who willingly let him do it, touched him the way she did and moaned how she did, was almost too much for him. He wanted her so bad he was having a hard time thinking.

She slept a lot and he wasn't sure if that was from the blood lost or the cancer. When she slept, either in the bed or on the couch while he watched TV, he'd laid with her without her knowing. He'd crawl over to her in bed and gather her close, holding her until she right before woke. If they were on the couch he'd rub her legs or play with her hair while he stared at her.

He had tried not to drink from her as much as he did but she would beg him because she was so tired sometimes and he had to give into her. She had a pull on him like no one had ever and through their blood bond, he felt everything she was going through. He could feel the pain she was feeling. He had learned to control the bond so he didn't feel it all the time but when he moved down the line to her, he was always surprised at how much pain she was really in. From the outside he would never have guessed how bad she was. She didn't let the pain show on her face when he looked at her.

One night he had helped her climb the steps of his attic and they stepped out onto his roof. There was a flat part so he spread out a blanket and they laid down to watch the stars. He had made her wear one of his long sleeve shirts and a hoodie because she was always cold and he didn't want her to get sick. As they laid on the roof, she curled up next to him. He had no warmth to give her but she didn't seem to mind. He put his arm around her shoulders and rested his head against her.

" What do you miss most about being human?" She asked. Jerry sighed as he watched the stars.

" I don't know. It's been so long." He said softly.

" I'm going to miss the smell of the rain in the summer." She said when she closed her eyes. " And the smell of coffee." He smiled as he rubbed his cheek against her hair.

" You don't have to miss it." He offered again. She laughed and picked her head up to look at him. He noticed the dark circles under her pretty eyes. She was almost as pain as he was.

" You never stop, do you?" He shook his head and smiled.

" You will give in to me. One of these days, you will. You will let me turn you then we are going to have amazing sex. We'd have it now but I want you so bad I'm scared I'd break you." Winter laughed and rested her head against his shoulder again.

" It's nice that you say those things about me." She said.

" I don't say it to be nice, Winter. I'm a vampire, I'm not nice by nature. I say them because I mean them. I want to have sex with you. I wanted to have sex with you since the first time I saw you, I told you this all before." Jerry said.

" Yeah but that was before I started wasting away." She said with her eyes shut again. Jerry frowned.

" You aren't wasting away so stop saying that shit." He snapped softly.

But she was and they both knew it. The cancer was in her other lung and she was starting to have a hard time breathing. He had brought an oxygen tank that night and it was being delivered to them the next night. He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that she had stopped talking completely and wasn't moving. He shook her lightly and said her name. When she didn't respond to him, he reached down their line and felt...nothing.

" Winter!" He said as he turned. He took her by her shoulders and shook her as her head fell back. " Winter, open your fucking eyes right now!" He ordered. " You open your fucking eyes or say something to me right now so I'm going to bite you and make it hurt!" When she still didn't respond to him, he scooped her up and jumped to the ground, not caring who saw him. He used his vampire speed and took off for the hospital.

XXXXXXX

Jerry was sitting in a chair in her hospital room the next night with his head in his hands. She had been admitted when he brought her in and he had stayed as long as he could with her. He spent the day in his house, pacing, terrified she'd die without him. He had kept their bond open and that was how he knew she was still alive during the day. He felt every pain from the cancer and the test they where running.

" My son." A wave of relief swept over him as his maker's voice filled her hospital room. Jerry's head snapped up to see Raphel standing in her room. The tall, blond hair man was born a Viking and still looked the part. " I felt your pain so I came. How is your human?" He asked as he closed her door. Jerry stood up and moved to her bed.

" Dying." He said as he took her hand. She was hooked up to a heart monitor and had an oxygen mask on. There were a few different IV's in her arms. Raphel came forward.

" Have you made up your mind?" He asked as he came to her other side. Jerry shook his head.

" No. I thought I had more time. The doctor's notes said she had a year, it's been four months." He said. " It's spreading so fast." Raphel nodded as he stared down at her.

" I can smell it. It is all through her." He said.

" Jay?" Winter asked with her eyes closed. Her voice was weak and softer then usually.

" I'm here." He said as he squeezed her hand. He brought it to his mouth and kissed her knuckles.

" Someone else is here." She said.

" It is Raphel. He is my marker." Jerry said. Winter slowly opened her eyes and looked to her right to see the young looking man standing there. She closed her eyes again.

" Tell him that I am dying." She said to Raphel.

" He knows, my Darling." Raphel said as he took her other hand.

" He tells me I'm okay." She said.

" Even Vampires have a hard time accepting the death of those we care for." Raphel said a second before she fell back to sleep.

" She has but hours left. You need to make a choice, my son." Raphel said. Jerry shook his head as he watched how slow her chest rose and fell. The sound of her heart monitor filled the room.

" No. It's not time yet." He said.

" It is. Inhale her. Death is knocking and you have no choice but to answer."


	9. Chapter 9

* _Please Review. Thanks to everyone that is reviewing and alerting this story! I didn't know if anyone would read it but it called to me.*_

" Winter, open your eyes, Love." Jerry's voice was soft against her ear. She smiled as she turned her head towards him. " I'm taking you home." He said.

A flat alarm started when he disconnected her from the monitors. She whined from the pain when she felt him lift her up. There was a rush of wind around her a second before she felt him lay her down against his bed, her bed, their bed as he called it. He pulled the blanket over her and leaned down and kissed her forehead. She smiled again.

" Thank you." She whispered.

" Are you ready, Love?" He asked. She tried to nod and hope she had. " I'm going to bit you but I want you to do something for me, okay? Winter, pay attention." He ordered.

" Just do it." She whispered. " Please? I can't take it." She begged as he felt the pain starting to take them both over.

" I'm going to but when I tell you to suck, you need to suck, do you understand me? It's important to me." Winter nodded without opened her eyes. Jerry turned her head and slipped his fangs out. Her heart was failing, he could feel it.

" If you are going to bit her then do it now. She is moments away." Raphel said from his spot by the bed. " You must bit her and get your blood into her system before her heart stops or it will not work."

Jerry growled as he sank his fangs into her soft neck. He hadn't meant to be so hard but panic was setting in. She cried out softly, it was the best she could do with how weak she was. He drew on her hard, pulling her blood into his mouth quickly. She was moaning but it was coming out as whimpers. He closed his eyes as he drank.

" Now! Do it now!" Raphel called out. Jerry yanked out of her neck and bit into his own wrist. He slashed it open and put it to her mouth.

" Suck, Winter! Now!" He ordered. When she didn't respond to him, he ordered her again. His blood was flowing freely, going all over her face and mouth but she still was not responding.

" Ah, son. I'm sorry but it's to late. Her heart has stopped." Raphel said.

" No. It's in there, my blood is all over her mouth." Jerry said. He shoved his wrist into her mouth at the same time he bit back down into her neck. He sucked hard as he felt his marker's hands come to his shoulders.

" Come away, son. We need to bury her." Raphel said.

" No!" Jerry yelled as he tried to shake him off. He grabbed her face and shook it. " Winter, now!" He yelled. He shoved his wrist back into her mouth. " Drink it! I order you!"

XXXXXX

_" Winter! Hurry you sweet ass up, Love! I want to start the movie!" Jerry yelled up her stairs. They had been hanging out for two months by then._

_" Calm the fuck down!" Winter yelled out a second before she appeared at the top of her stairs. " You are so impatient sometimes." She said as she started towards him. He held up his palm to her, making her shake her head. He had her pills._

_" Take your iron one first." Jerry said with a grin. _

_Winter took her pills from him at the same time he handed her a glass of water. She threw the pills back then washed them down quickly as he turned from her. Every night started out the same for them. He came in and got her pills ready for her. He'd bring them to her then they'd watch a movie about vampires. They'd search different video stores or the movie channels for them. The movies amused Jerry and he'd explain the truth to her. Then they'd either hang out at her place or go out. Jerry loved to go to the bars and the clubs._

_" What are we watching?" She asked. He hopped over her couch and landed on the cushions excitedly._

_" John Carpenter's Vampires." He said as he grabbed the remote. Winter laughed as how excited he was._

_" You want a beer and an apple, Jay?" She asked. She was moving towards the kitchen. She had taken to keeping beer and apples in her house because he loved them both._

_" I got it." He said as he appeared in front of her. She jumped but laughed._

_" I will never get used to that." She said. He winked at her before turning away and opening the fridge. _

_" Wait for me. I want to watch your ass as you walk to the couch." He said when he pulled his drink out. Winter burst into laughter, making him smile more. _

_" You're such a pervert." She said as she started towards her living room. _

_" I'm not a pervert." He said. He leaned against her counter and watched her. She was crossing the kitchen and moving into the living room. " You're ass is just perfect. A real thing of beauty." He said, making her laugh again._

_" Come on. You might have forever but I don't." She said as she sat down. Jerry grabbed an apple before starting towards her. He hated when she talked like that._

_XXXXX_

_" So can you make people do things they don't want too? Like can you glamour them or something?" Winter asked as she sat across from him at the bar. Jerry nodded. " Prove it." She said. Jerry smiled as the music in the bar changed to something slower. He leaned forward and stared hard into her eyes._

_" You will get up and dance with me." He said in a low tone. He held his hand out to her. " You will get up, pull yourself against me and we will dance, do you understand?" Slowly Winter's head nodded. " Take my hand, Love." _

_Jerry pulled her out of her seat and to the dance floor, not breaking eye contact. That was key, he had to maintain eye contact or he would lose her. Her eyes were wide and he knew he had her. He slipped his right arm around her waist and pulled her against him gently. Her left hand came to rest against his shoulder. His left hand took a hold of her right one as they started to sway slightly to the music. She was staring up at him like he was the only person in the room._

_He held her completely against him as they moved slowly against each other. His cocky smile had faded and he was caught up in her sparkling eyes. They swayed together, letting the music lead them. He had the sudden urge, the need, to kiss her. He wanted to claim her as his own but he didn't move. He didn't want to kiss her when she was under his spell. When he kissed her, he wanted it to be because she wanted him too. She fit against him so perfectly it was like she was made to be there. Her skin was soft and warm against his. He leaned down so his face was closer to hers._

_" Pull me closer to you." He said. Her arm slid around his neck and she did as he ordered. " Tell me to you want me to kiss you." He won't do it but he wanted to hear her say it._

_" I want you to kiss me." She whispered. Jerry's heart hurt suddenly. He shut his eyes and turned his head away from her, breaking the glamour. Winter jumped and she laughed slightly. " Wow, you're good." He nodded and looked at her sadly. " I don't even remember getting up." He nodded again._

_" Yeah, I'm good." He said as they continued to dance together. His hand on her lower back started to rub her slightly._

_" I'm surprised we are just dancing. You actually had a change to get me naked and you didn't take it." He forced his smile._

_" Why would I do that? We are in public. You think I really want these men to see you naked? What you got under those clothes is for me and me only. I'd hate to have to kill every man here tonight for looking at her." WInter started to laugh again and it moved through him, making him feel warm._

_" Except you have never had what's under my clothes." She said. Jerry smiled down at her._

_" Details, details." He said. She laughed again. Jerry suddenly tighten his hold on her and caught her eyes again, making her gasp in surprise. " Tell me you want me." He ordered. Her eyes glazed over._

_" I want you." She answered. _

_" Tell me you want me to touch you."_

_" I want you to touch me." He brought his face down to hers, still looking into her eyes. He was only seconds from her._

_" It would be amazing between us. You know that, don't you? You can feel it like I can. It would feel amazing if you just let take you, just let me have you in all the ways I want you." He said. " Tell me what you really think of me." _

_" I like you." She said._

_" How? How do you like me?" He asked as the music started to change into something fast and loud._

_" I'm attracted to you." She said. Jerry smiled and pulled away from her, breaking their eye contact. Winter frowned and shook her head slightly. " You did it again, didn't you?" She asked. Jerry shrugged and grinned._

_" Maybe, maybe not. Let's finish our drinks." He said._


	10. Chapter 10

_* Please Review*_

" This is what is supposed to happen?" Jerry asked. " Because I have taken so many lives I am not allowed the one life I want?"

" I do not think things go like that." Raphel said.

" I have done everything I had too. When you turned me, I embraced the change. I didn't whine, I didn't cry or ask why me. I embraced it."

" You did, more than any vampire I have ever seen. You, by far, are my most ruthless child." Raphel agreed.

" So is that why I am not allowed this? I have done so much wrong and I'm allow happiness?" Jerry asked.

" As I told you before, it is hard to lose the first human you care about." Was the answer he got.

" She will be the only human I ever care about. I am going to be my vengeance down on this neighborhood." Jerry answered bitterly.

XXXXXXX

_After he'd leave her house at night, he'd go hunt. He'd make a few kills then come back to her. She would always be sleeping by then so he'd creep into her house and up her stairs. He'd go into her room and watch her sleep. Sometimes he'd check the cancer, check to see if it had spread to other places and check to see how strong it was. He'd stay with her as long as he could._

_XXXXX_

_( the night she moved in to his place)_

_" I wish you'd let me help you." Winter said from her spot on his couch._

_" Oh I didn't know you could carry a mattress by yourself. By all means, carry away." Jerry said as he jogged down his stairs. He had been moving her stuff and hadn't even broken a sweat. She laughed softly._

_" I could carry the small stuff." She said._

_" I'm almost done so it doesn't matter but if you feel bad for just sitting there you could repay me in bed.'" He said. Winter shook her head._

_" You just never stop." She said. He smiled and flashed her his fangs._

_" I'm gonna drink from you while I'm fucking you and it's going to feel so good you're going to crawl out of your skin. You will never remember having any other lovers before me." He promised before he walked out. Winter laughed herself as she shook her head. She did wonder much of that was true though. When he bit her she was surprised that it felt good so a part of her did wonder what sex would be like with him._

_Jerry stopped walking just inside her door. He tilted his head as he moved down their line. A slow smile went over his face. She was getting turned on. She was wondering something. He could shut off their line but if she was having a strong emotion or feeling it came through his shield and her emotions were hitting him hard right then. He was wearing her down. He'd have her in his bed in no time._

_XXXXXXXX_

_Jerry's flashback_

_He had been in the neighborhood a week when he first noticed her. She was unloading her car so he jogged across the street quickly. She was a hot girl and Jerry loved hot girls. He reached the end of her driveway as she came back out of her house. When she noticed him, her steps slowed until she stopped walking. Jerry smiled and put his hands in his pockets._

_" Ah hi. I'm Jerry. I just moved across the street from you." He said as he came forward._

_" Yeah, hi. I saw the moving truck." Winter said. _

_" And your name is?" He asked._

_" Winter." She said. _

_" That's a beautiful name." Jerry said. " Can I help you with these?" He asked when she reached her trunk._

_" Oh, no thanks." She said as she took out the last two bags. " These are the last two bags." She quickly shut the trunk then faced him again. " Well, welcome to the neighbor." She said. Jerry nodded._

_" Thanks." He said. Winter nodded._

_" I have to go. Nice to meet you." She said before she hurried to her house._

_" You too, Winter." He said softly as he grinned. She would be the first he turned. He'd kidnap her, chain her to his bed, turn her then fuck her._

_XXXXX_

_Winter's flashback_

_" You know, just because I can't go out, doesn't mean you can't, Jay." Winter said. She had been living in his house for two weeks by then. Jerry plopped down beside her on the couch. He sighed as he turned on the TV._

_" Now what fun would that be? Who would I dance with?" He asked as he flipped through the channels. His long legs came to rest on his coffee table and he crossed them at his ankles._

_" You don't dance with me." Winter said as she nestled into the blankets more._

_" Not that you remember." He said. " Let me assure you, we have danced."_

_" That is not fair, Jay, and you know it. You can not glamour me into doing things. What else have we done when I'm not with it?" Jerry laughed and winked at her. _

_" Ah, Love, if you only knew. Trust me, you enjoyed yourself." He said. Winter pushed herself forward and punched him in the arm, completely surprising the vampire. _

_" You better be lying!" She explained. Jerry slipped his fangs out and turned on her right away. He grabbed her by her shoulders and pinned her to the couch. She shook her head as he snarled at her._

_" Do not hit me, Human." He hissed out._

_" Don't you dare try and go Dracula on me." She said. " I pray every day that you drain me dry so you are not scaring me." He brought his mouth straight down to her pulse point and paused. Winter's eyes closed as her breath caught._

_" It's not dry I want you to be, Love." He hissed against her skin. He pulled his fangs back but still latched his mouth to her neck. He sucked her pulse out hard, pulling a gasp from her. He felt the shock and pleasure go through her. He felt the tingle that was between her legs. _

_" Get off me, fatty!" Winter struggled to get out. She was pausing against his shoulder. " Why don't you go turn into a bat or something." Jerry yanked away from her neck and looked at her face._

_" You know I hate that one. That's the stupidest, fucking thing I have ever heard about us. Why the fuck would I turn into a bat?" He said, making her smile._

_" Look, we can fight about this later but for now can you get your dick out of my thigh?" She asked. Jerry looked down their bodies then back at her with a grin. He pushed himself into her more._

_" Feel that? You did that. You should do something about it." He said._

XXXXXXXXX

When she started to come to, the first thing Winter noticed was that she wasn't in any pain. The second she noticed was that she was starving. Her eyes snapped open and she was staring at the ceiling in Jerry's room while he talked with Raphel. He sounded upset. She closed her eyes again as his sadness and anger washed over her. She swallowed hard

as the voices stopped. She heard movement a second before he took her hand.

" Open your eyes, Winter." Jerry said quickly. His hope was hitting her in waves. Winter's eyes popped open and met his. He exhaled hard as he sank into his bed.

" I'm starving." She said. He grinned as he nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

* _Please Review. *_

The first six weeks of a new vampire's life are the most important. That is when they learn how to control their vampire urges, where they learn how to feed and exist in the world. The marker and the child spend every day and every night together. The bond between the marker and the child is forged and strengthen during that time so Raphel left as soon as she opened her eyes. Jerry was thrilled. He had made vampires before but he never cared much about being a marker and had never taken the time to care for his children as he planned to care for her.

The first few weeks the vampire was nothing like their human selves. They wanted only two things, to fed and to mate. If the marker and child were of the same sex, the marker would bring the child victims of the opposite sex. But he had no plans to do that for her. He was going to be what she fed off of and who she mated with. For the new vampire to be fed from it's maker marked the vampires as a mated couple. So that was why Jerry found himself flat on his back with one of Winter's hands in his hair and the other gripping his shoulder.

His head was tilted to give her better access to his neck. She was growling and yanking his hair as she drew from his vein hard. His hands were holding onto her hips through the hospital gown she had died in. His eyes were closed as he enjoyed the sensations she was giving him. Vampires feeding from one another never hurt, it felt very much like foreplay. When he felt she had taken enough, he took a hold of her shoulders and pulled her off him. She sat straight up and stared down at him with her fangs descended and his blood on her lips.

" Lick the marks." He instructed her. Winter smiled as she leaned down. Slowly she ran her tongue over her fang marks, making him groan and grip her harder. " Get that fucking gown off, now!" He ordered.

Winter moved to his side before pulling the hospital gown off her. He yanked his shirt off and sent his shoes flying to the floor. She laid on in the bed at the same time he stood up. He had his belt undone and pants off in record time. His fangs came out as he crawled across the bed to her. She smiled up at him when he settled over her. He had been waiting months to be inside her.

" I am your mate now, do you understand?" He growled. She nodded, her mouth and fangs still covered in his blood. " You are mine." He sank his fangs into her neck at the same time he moved into her.

Winter's eyes went shut and her hands came to his sides as she moaned loudly. He grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head as he drank from her. Their hips found a rhythm quickly and it was anything but slow and gentle. She alternated from moaning to growling as he drank and fucked her. He pulled out of her vein and looked down at her.

" Pull your fangs back." He growled. Winter arched her neck but did as he ordered. He pulled his back a second before he crushed his mouth to hers.

Their tongues wrapped around each other, mixing their blood and spit together. She whimpered into his mouth and increased her hips movement which forced him to increase his thrusts. He tighten his hands on her wrist with such strength that if she had still been human, her bones would have snapped. He groaned as they made out, wanting to slow everything down but unable to. Everything felt too good. The way her body pulled him into her and let him slide back out, the way her tongue felt against his, how she tasted, it was all too much for him to control. He yanked his mouth away from her and pushed his fangs out. He was still emotionally connected to her and her orgasm was coming and coming fast. He wanted to be in her vein when she came. He knew that act would increase her orgasm and in turn, increase his. He waited until right before she was going to lose it then sank back into her neck.

Winter's eyes snapped open as her whole body reacted. Her back arched up, her hands opened and closed on their own and her legs tighten on his as she cried out. She hadn't had that many sexual partners, even being with Jerry still kept her number under 10, but she had never gotten off that hard in her life. She almost screamed as he sucked her hard. Her mouth fell open and her eyes went shut when the orgasm became too big. He pulled out of her neck.

" Fucking bite me!" He growled before he bit her again. On his command, her fangs clicked into place and she tore into his shoulder. Jerry pushed into her hard enough to bounce her in the bed as he lost himself inside her. Hot fluid poured out of him and into her, filling her as they fed and came together.

When they came down, he slowly loosen his hold on her wrists until he let them go completely. They were both panting as he collapsed at her side. Her legs were spread and her arms stayed above her head. She had her eyes closed and was taking fast breaths. Jerry laid on his back, with his eyes closed as he enjoyed the after orgasm shocks that were rolling through him. Dawn was coming, he could feel it, all vampires could. It was their natural warning sign to take cover. He turned his head and looked at his mate as her breath slowed. She would sleep through the day, just as he had when he was new. She would sleep and when she woke, she would feed from him and they would have sex again. He turned onto his side and ran his hand through her hair.

" My mate." He whispered to her. But she didn't respond to him. Her breath was slow and steady. He smiled as he pulled her to him. He pulled the blankets over her, not because vampires got cold but because he liked the feeling of silk against his skin.

She was his night child but he would never call her that. She was his mate, his wife if they were humans. He would protect her and teach her how to be a vampire then they would move from that place. He couldn't allow any of their neighbors to see her as she was. In the past two months of her life, she had started looking ill and everyone would notice the change in her. She looked healthy again. The vampire virus restored it's host to prime appearance and people would see that she was no longer sick. They would ask questions.

The first six weeks he would have to keep her inside no matter where they lived. A new vampire was unstable and needed to be controlled for their own good. He would hunt and bring her animals after their first feed of the night. He would teach her how to control her fangs and feeding through the animals and at the end of the six weeks, when her normal self started to be restored, they would move and he would start her on humans. He would find them homeless people or hitch hikers. He'd teach her to fed from them and hide their bodies. Jerry was growing excited for the first time in hundreds of years. He had so much he wanted to show her and teach her and he couldn't wait for all the sex.

XXXXX

Jerry was on the couch, watching TV, when he felt his mate start to stir. He grinned and jumped up. He hopped over the couch and jogged happily up the stairs. As he walked down the hallway, he pulled his shirt off and let it fall to the floor. He had been waiting all day for her to wake again. He had spent most of the day hard because he had been replaying the images and sounds of their first sex. When he pushed open the door to his room, Winter sat up and grinned at him. Her fangs were already showing. He undid his pants, removing them as he came towards the bed.

" I'm hungry." She said.

" And I am here to feed you, my mate." He said. He climbed onto the bed and crawled over to her.

" I want to fuck." He grinned as she laid down for him to come over her.

" And I am here to fuck you." He said before he leaned down and kissed her. Winter's tongue moved into his mouth and felt along his fangs, pulling a moan from him. She moved her head away and shook her.

" I want to eat first." She said.

" We eat while we fuck, it will make it better." He said but she only shook her head again.

" Nothing will be better than last night." She said. Jerry laughed.

" Yes, my mate. It will be better. Every time we have sex it will be better then the time before." He said.

" That's enough talking." Winter said as she pulled him down to her.


	12. Chapter 12

* _Please Review. *_

The first week was spend doing little more then feeding from each other and having sex. Vampires recovered their blood lost almost right away so he was feeding her twice a day and they were having sex twice a day. He tried to teach her how to use some of her new senses. She had tried to use her new speed but, like most baby vampires, she was clumsy. She would knock things over or tumble down the stairs. Normally this stage was when he'd get annoy and leave his night child, having never completed the bonding process but with her, he'd laugh. She'd sit at the bottom of the stairs, slightly stunned for a few minutes before she'd get up and start running around his house again.

The second week he decided to teach her how to feed off of some thing living. He had ordered her to stay in his room then he went out and caught them a rabbit. He brought it into their house and to their room. They were sitting on the floor together. His legs were spread and she was sitting in between them with her back against his chest. He had his arms around her with the rabbit in his hands. He took one of her hands and started running it around the rabbit's fur.

" You must find where the heart beat is the strongest other then where the heart is located." He told her. " When you find that spot then you know where to bite." She calmly withdrew her hands from the rabbit and started to turn in his arms.

" I want to feed from you." She said, making him grin.

" I'd rather you feed from me to but there are things you must learn, my mate." He said as she came to his neck.

" I want to learn more about you." She said a second before he felt her fangs against his skin.

" This is important, my mate." He said but his eyes were already closing and his hold of the rabbit was loosen.

" So is my need for you." Winter said.

He growled and let go of the animal completely when her fangs went into his neck. Resisting her and her sexual needs was not an option for him. He let her push him to his back while he undid his pants. He pulled himself out then made quick work of her pants. She rode him hard and fast while she fed, bring their release quickly. Her body trembled and her back arched like a cat as she came on top of him. His own fangs dug into her when his own orgasm washed over him.

Afterwards he taught her how to zone in on the rabbit's heartbeat. He showed her how to track it, moving quickly and quietly until they found it. He watched with his hands on his hips and pride on his face when she caught it. She yanked the rabbit up and sank her teeth into it's neck. Her eyes were shut when she faced him. Both her hands were holding the rabbit to her mouth as she sucked hard.

" You have sucked it dry, Winter." He said. Her eyes opened then and she let the animal fall to the floor. She smiled as she ran her tongue over her bloodied lips.

" I want to suck you dry." She hissed out.

" When ever you want, I am your slave. I am here but to serve you, my mate." Jerry said with a grin.

His mate was just like him. Her want for sex and sexual contact and blood was as big as his. She was his perfect match. She walked over the rabbit like it was nothing. When she reached him, she sank to her knees and undid his pants. His hands went into her hair while she took him into her mouth. His head went back and his eyes closed as she worked on him. His own fangs descended and he growled into the air. When she had finished him off, he pulled her up and slammed her against the wall behind her. He was quick to replay the favor, bring her in minutes and loving the way she trembled in his mouth.

By the fourth week she was an excellent tracker and could tell him when an animal or human came close to their house. She had developed a taste for rabbits so he caught them the most for her. She had learned to control her speed so they were working on their wordless communication. He taught her how to use their bond to send him messages and feelings. He would hide in the house and wait for her to find him, using only their blood bond. When she found him, she'd become so excited that they would have sex where they were.

By week five he noticed her eyes were starting to change. They were almost completely back to normal. When a vampire was hungry or getting ready to feed, their eyes would darken until they went black. A new vampire's eyes were completely black for the first six weeks. By the middle of the week five, her beautiful hazel eyes were almost back.

She still slept during the day and would do so, for at least her first couple hundred years. He would watch TV or watch her during that time. He had contacted some places and had found them a place to live in Washington. Their new house had been brought and moving plans were being made. He was eager to leave the neighborhood so he could take her out into the world.

At the end of week six, when she woke, he was downstairs. He knew something was wrong the minute her eyes opened. He stood up and frowned. When she woke before her emotions and needs had always been the same. She'd want to feed and have sex. At the start of week six she had been waking with some uncertainly which he chalked up to her personally returning. The uncertainly would leave her as soon as he saw her. That night, as he moved up the stairs, he sent her reassuring thoughts through their bond but it was doing little to calm her. He quicken his pace to his room so he could see what was upsetting her.

He pushed opened the bedroom door but found their bed empty. He followed their blood bond through the room and into their bathroom. She was standing, looking at herself in the mirror. Her fangs were descended and she was touching them. When she noticed him, she looked at him with tears in her completely hazel eyes.

" What have you done to me?" She asked.

" I changed you, I saved you." Jerry said softly. Winter shook her head as she backed away from him.

" Look at me. I'm a monster." She said. He shook his head.

" No, you are beautiful." He said.

" This isn't what I wanted. I told you that. I told you I wanted to die." She said.

" I saved you." Jerry said.

" No, you doomed me." Winter said.

" I know what you wanted but when the time came, I couldn't just stand by and let you die. I didn't have it in me." He said.

" So you changed me without my permission." She cried.

Reassuring feelings were coming through his bond with his maker. Raphel was feeling Jerry's pain and trying to comfort him. Jerry knew of some night children that rejected their markers at the six week mark. Those night child often choose to end their afterlives by going into the sun. He had put those stories out of his mind, telling himself she would not feel that way. He told himself their mating was strong and would pull her through any regret she might have.

" I cared about you too much to lose you. I agree to kill you before I got to know you. Once I got close to you, I...I just couldn't lose you." Jerry tried to explain.

" And now I will have to kill people to live." Winter panicked. " I told you before my human life sucked. I was ready for it to end and now I have this new life that I never wanted! Did you not think about what I might want!"

" I thought you wanted to be with me too. I felt you did through our bond before you died."

" Yeah, you did. I regretted that I was dying because I couldn't be with you. I wanted to be with you but I accepted that that would not happen." Jerry smiled then as she backed herself against the bathroom wall.

" And now you are. Now we can be together forever. We have mated, you are my wife and I am your husband." Jerry said. Winter shook her head.

" You didn't ask me first." She said. " You took away my freedom and choice." Jerry took a deep breath and stood up straight. She just needed some time to adjust and he would give her that time.

" I did and I am sorry but I don't regret it. I couldn't let you die. When I saw you laying in that hospital bed I couldn't let it happen. Maybe I was weak but I changed you to save you." He said.

" This isn't want I wanted." She almost whispered. " Why didn't you follow our deal?"

" Things changed, Winter. Things that I didn't expect to happen, happen." He said.

" Like what?" She snapped. He frowned as he took a breath.

" I fell in love with you. A vampire fell in love with a human and if you can't see how much you mean to me, how much I love you then look into our bond. You will feel it through our bond. I can't lie to you because we are connected." He admitted. " I turned you because I couldn't let you die. I love you too much to let you die. Even if you hate me for the rest of our undead lives I wouldn't regret that choice. I'd rather have you out in the world, hating me, then dead. I'm sorry if you are mad at me." With that, Jerry turned and walked out of the bathroom.


	13. Chapter 13

* _Please Review. *_

_Jerry's flashback: During her 5th week _

_Once they got started, it was hard to stop them. But that was what Jerry was trying to do. He was on top of her and had made her pull back her fangs. His own were completely retracted. He slowed his thrusts down until he had almost completely stopped. His head was tilted and his face was only inches from hers. He was breathing heavy and she almost whined when she couldn't sped him back up._

_" Slow it down!" He growled out to her. _

_Winter had no choice but follow his direct order. Her hips slowed down to match his pace. Jerry sighed and pressed his lips against hers. His tongue snaked out and flicked across her bottom lip. Her small lips parted and he moved into her mouth. Her tongue wrapped around his slowly. He took his time making out with her, feeling and tasting her mouth. She moaned into him and that sound made him increase his thrusts slightly. Her hands came up his back and into his hair. They threaded into his short hair and pulled it. He broke their kissing to kiss down her neck._

_XXXXXXX_

_Jerry was sitting on the couch, waiting for her to bring him the rabbit she was supposing to be hunting in the house. Usually he followed behind her as she hunted, watching and guiding her with words. But she had to learn to do it alone so he was sitting on the couch, following her through their blood bond. She was in the basement when she found the rabbit. She snatched it up and buried her fangs into it's neck. Jerry grinned as he felt her feed. She was turning out to be as ruthless as he was. She was perfect._

_Winter walked around the couch as she wiped her mouth with her hand. He was grinning up at her. She straddled his lap, her hands coming to rest on the couch behind his head. She growled as her mouth came to his. His hands gripped her hips and they started grinding against each other as they made out. Feeding turned her on matter when how many times they had sex. She pulled away from him, making him grin again. She stood up and quickly undressed._

XXXXXX

It was around 1 in the morning when Jerry finally felt something from her through their bond. She had completely shut him off from her. No matter how hard he tried to get a reading on her or send her feelings, he couldn't reach her. The feeling he was getting from her was overwhelming sadness, confusion, and hunger. He sighed and pushed himself off the couch. Jerry put his hands on the top of his head as he started towards the stairs. He linked his fingers together.

He found her sitting on the floor of their stand up shower stall. Her knees were drawn up to her chest and her hands were planted on the walls of the shower. Her eyes were turning black as her vampire sense was starting to take over. She was upset and it was hitting him in waves. He walked into the bathroom and leaned against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest and his ankles linked together.

" What is happening to me?" She asked as she struggled to keep the vampire down.

" You haven't fed tonight, Love." He said softly. " Do you want me to hunt you a rabbit?" No, she wanted him. Her body was almost humming with the need to have him. She wanted to feed from him and wanted him inside her. She shook her head.

" I don't want to kill." She said softly.

" You can feed from me." She growled without thinking. Her eyes widen and her hands clasped her over mouth. " You will turn animalistic if you do not feed."

" I don't want to have sex." She said when her hands dropped. That was a lie. He could feel it and taste it. Her body wanted him, was calling to him. Jerry pushed away from the counter and nodded.

" Come to me, My Mate." He said as he held his hand down to her. " You need to feed to have a clear head."

Winter's knees slowly lowed to the floor. Her eyes were glued to his face. He crouched down and motioned to her with his hand. She slowing started to crawl towards him, almost like she was stalking him. In one instant her eyes went black and she launched herself at him. Her arms went around his neck as he let her knock him backwards. He closed his eyes when she grabbed his head and shoulder. She tilted his head and ripped his shirt away to expose his neck. Her fangs sank into his neck, pulling a groan from him.

As she drew from his vein, his hands came to rest against her hips. She was grinding them against him and, no matter how hard he tried not to be, he was turned on. His tongue licked his bottom lip as her growls moved through his neck. She had waited too long to feed. Newborns needed to feed as soon as they woke or the vampire in them started to take over.

Her hands tighten in his hair and she pulled it. Jerry moaned as his hips rose up to meet hers. She sucked hard on him, pulling his blood down her throat. After a while she growled loudly and sat straight up. Her eyes were closed when he turned and looked at her. She swept her arm out and across her lips as she sighed. The relief of the hunger leaving her was flowing over him. When her eyes opened and he looked at her, he saw the blackness was leaving them. Her shoulders sagged as they locked eyes.

" I love you, too." She admitted softly. She had more to say so he was trying hard to surpress his smile. He knew she did. He had felt it before she died. She had fallen for him and it had nothing to do with the change. " But this is not what I wanted. You took advantage of me and changed me without my permission. You took advantage of my body when I wasn't with it. My choice was taken away from me and that is what I am struggling with."

" I understand." He said.

" I need some time away from you, some time to clear my head." Winter said. Jerry pushed himself so he was sitting up.

" I will make arrangements for you to stay with Raphel. He is my marker. Do you remember him?" He asked. She shook her head as she frowned.

" I'm not sure. The past few weeks are a little blurring. I remember a blond guy by my bed in the hospital." Jerry nodded.

" That was him. I will contact him and you can stay with him. He will help you with whatever you need." They were speaking to each other quietly. Her hands were resting on her thighs and she was still sitting on his lap. He put one hand on the back of her neck and pulled her forehead against his. They both closed their eyes. " If you choose to go into the sun, I will follow after you. I will know. I will know the moment you die." He whispered after a few minutes.

" How?" She whispered.

" We are connected, we are bonded to each other. I will be able to find you no matter where in the world you are. I will feel your emotions and you will feel mine. You will be able to zone in and find me. Anytime you need me I will be there." Winter nodded. " I can't tell you I'm sorry because I'm not. I meant what I said, I'd rather you hate me forever and be alive than have you dead somewhere." Winter nodded and brought her hands to the sides of his face. She tilted her head and kissed him gently.

" I just need some time." She whispered against his lips.


	14. Chapter 14

* _Please Review. *_

For six months Jerry heard nothing from her. She kept their bond locked up tight. He tried to reach out to her but there was nothing. He knew she was alive, had she died he would have felt it right away. She was living in Maine with Raphel and his vampire family. Raphel kept him informed of her progress. She had taken to only drinking from criminals. She scouted for them, finding them when they were committing crimes. Raphel taught her how to hide their bodies. She struggled at first with taking human lives so that was why she went for criminals.

Jerry had packed up and moved to a small town in Washington. He knew she'd find him if she wanted too. Their bond would always allow them to find each other. At the end of the six months Jerry found himself at a local bar. He was leaning against the counter waiting for his beer when a rush of emotions slammed into him fast and hard. Relief and sadness were rushing over him. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He turned around slowly. His eyes found her right away.

She was standing across the bar from him in dark jeans and a long sleeve, black shirt that hugged her body. She had put her long hair in a braid that was hanging over her right shoulder. She had managed to sneak up on him and that surprised him. She was playing with the ends of her braid as they stared at each other. Jerry pushed away from the bar and they started walking at the same time.

They met in the middle of the dance floor and just stared at each other. He was so stunned by her sudden appearance that he couldn't think. His right arm came up and went around her waist while his hand went flat against her lower back. Her left one went up to his shoulder. Their free hands clasp together and he brought them to his chest as the music in the bar changed to a slow song. Before he knew what was happening, their bond burst open.

' I'm sorry I left.' He heard in his mind.

' I understand.' He sent back.

' I have missed you. So much.' He blinked a second before he picked her up. Winter wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He had one hand on her lower back and his other arm went under her ass.

' You have no idea what I have been going through without you.' He sent to her. They rested their foreheads together and closed their eyes. Her skin was intoxicating to him and her blood called to him.

" You haven't been feeding." She whispered.

" I feed every other day." Jerry whispered.

" Then take me home and let me feed you, my maker." She whispered.

XXXX

They drove to Jerry's place in his truck. He kept glancing at her, not believing she was actually sitting beside him. They had taken hands and walked out together but she had shut down their bond again so he had no idea what was going on inside her. She was sitting in his passenger seat, leaning back in the seat and looking out the window.

Once they arrived at his house, which was set back in a wooded area, she followed him into the house where he locked the door. His bedroom was in the basement and he started there right away. She reached out and took his hand. He squeezed it as he led her to the stairs of the little cabin. He descended into the basement and down the hall to his bedroom. Once they were inside the room, she let go of his hand and started undoing her braid.

Jerry watched as she shook her head, letting her hair flow down her back. His breath caught at the sight of her. She straighten her head up and smiled at him. He put his hands in his pockets and returned her smile. Winter moved to the bed that used to be theirs. She slipped off her shoes then crawled across it, settling directly in the middle of the bed.

Jerry removed his shoes before he climbed onto the bed. Knowing he was getting ready to drink from her was putting his vampire sense on high alert. His fangs were out and almost aching to be inside her vein. He was hard and knew he was growling slightly but he couldn't help it. It had been too long since he had be with her.

Her hair was spread around her head like a dark cloud of silk. She closed her eyes and turned her head to give him full access to her vein. He growled loudly as he came down completely on top of her. He took a fist full of her hair in one hand while his other hand came to rest against his mattress. His fangs moved into her neck quickly, making her moan and arch her back slightly.

Jerry's eyes were closed tightly as he drew from her. Her legs were spread and looped around his. Her legs were holding onto his tightly. His hand was opening and closing in her hair, lightly pulling it and feeling the softness of it. He was forcing his body to be still because he didn't want to make her uncomfortable but Winter started lightly thrusting against him and Jerry felt like he was losing control of himself.

He pushed harder into her neck, pulling a gasp from her. His hand traveled through her hair to her head as he growled loudly into her skin. He sucked as hard as he could on her while she moved against him. When he felt like he was going to burst, he yanked away from her. He came up on his knees and ripped his shirt off. Jerry looked down at his hand an imaged his nails were long and pointed. They grew right away so he slashed them across his chest, making a straight line appear. His hand went back to normal. He reached down and grabbed her by the neck. He pulled her up quickly and to his chest.

" Drink!" He ordered. Winter's hands came to his side at the same time her mouth latched onto him. His mouth fell open as his head went back. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her tightly. " Bite me, now!" His voice was breathless. He moaned when he felt Winter's fangs enter him. His head came down and rested on top of hers as he rocked them.

Winter's finger tips moved to his waist band and she started undoing his belt quickly as she drank. He pushed her away to grab her shirt and rip it off. Her fangs were out and both their mouths were covered in blood. Before her shirt even hit the floor he had grabbed her again and they were kissing. It was rough and hard.

Jerry flipped them over so he was top of her right away. He ripped her jeans off then her panties. He growled low and deep as his fangs descended once again. Her legs spread wide a second before he buried his fangs into her inner thigh. Winter's eyes went shut as she cried out. He pulled and drank hard against her until she was trembling and her block on their bond was broken again. He pulled out of her thigh and moved the length of her body. He gripped her hair as he came into her as fast as he could.

" You are mine!" He groaned into her mouth. " Say it!" He ordered as he thrust into her. Her body was rocking with the force.

" I am yours!" Winter cried out. No one had touched her since he had so it didn't take long before he felt her orgasm building. He never understand why markers said sex with their night children was the best sex ever until being with her. Feeling her orgasm through their bond made him feel like he was having two orgasms, one right after another.

XXXXXXX

Winter was laying on her stomach, across Jerry's chest afterwards. His hand was running slowly through her hair while his other hand was behind him head. Their legs were intertwined and he was staring at the ceiling. Dawn was coming near and she had gone still so he figured she had been pulled into the day sleep but she surprised him when she started to speak.

" I have been working to stay awake during the day. I am able to make it 5 hours into the day before I am pulled under." She said. Jerry's eyebrows went up. No new vampire could resist the call of the sun. "Raphel said I am so strong because I have your blood in me and you took the time to bond with me. You let me feed from you so much."

" That could be. Will you be returning to him at night fall?" He asked. Winter sighed.

" I have built a life there. I have my own place and a job."

" A job?" Jerry asked in surprise. Winter pulled away so she could lay beside him and look at him as they talked.

" I am writing, under a surname of course. I am also painting and selling my paintings." She said with a smile. " So far this afterlife has been better then my human life. I'm only missing one thing."

" What's that?" He asked.

' You.' The word flowed over him and made him close his eyes.

" I would come with you if you ask." He said.

" Why do I need to ask?" Winter asked. Jerry opened his eyes and looked at her.

" I have to be invited, even into another vampire's place." He said.

" Not when you own the place as well." Jerry frowned at her words.

" What are you talking about?" He asked.

" My house is in your name as well. Raphel helped me get it set it. It is vampire proof with a secret room for our bedroom just in case anyone were to break in. The windows' have metal shudders." Winter said.

" And you put the house in my name as well as yours?" Jerry asked. Winter smiled.

" Of course. Why won't I? You are my husband, aren't you? Do you still want to be my mate or is there another?" Winter asked.

" You are the only mate I have ever taken and will ever take." Jerry said.

They spend the rest of their time fang deep in each other. He took blood from her wrist while she drank from his neck. He bit into her shoulder while she attracted herself to his arm. They made out, touched, and had sex until the day pulled her under. Jerry stayed in bed with her for a while then got up and started making phone calls to arranging his move to his new house.

The end!


End file.
